Kingdom Hearts: Crossing boundries
by X-blader
Summary: You would always think life would be normal for you you know the usual kind of stuff but when dreams, legends and old tall tales suddenly become a reality how can u tell what is real and what is just a dream? Or...is there really no boundary to separate the two?
1. Just an oc sheet

**OK this is my first story so please be gentle with me for now this is just my OC so that no one attacks me about it later.**

* * *

**Hato**

**Age: 14**

**Likes: Sweets, sword fighting, free running, brave people, exploring**

**Dislikes: Jerks/bullies, hurting others unless they deserve it, being cooped up, darkness**

**Personality: Is usually chill and can be a bit sagacious at times, but likes to mess around and have some fun.**

**Background: Has amnesia but from what he can remember he has lived in traverse town ever since he was 7. An old man took him in when he was 8 and raised him like his own son he was a handful at the time but eventually learned to be cool and collected.**

**Form of travel: Has a red skateboard with a black streak in it.**

**Looks: Has Raven black hair that is messy and a bit spikey, has slightly tanned skin and emerald eyes. Wears a red hoodie(that he usually wears with the hoodie down) with a white shirt underneath with white pants that have red star markings at the cuffs going up to his knees and white shoes with red stripes in them. **

* * *

**Welp there is your bio for my char next chap is coming your way :D**


	2. Prologue: Just a dream

_**If you can dream it**_  
_**you can do it!**_  
_**\- Walt Disney**_

* * *

Darkness...that was all I could say about what I was seeing. A never ending darkness that consumed all. The pitch black giving me a cold and empty feeling, something I couldn't describe but...why was it so familiar? I stared at the abyss that awaited me with a cold expression that I couldn't shake off. I continued to stare more and more until I saw a spark...a tiny little spark that seemed to dim more and more. I came over to the dim now flickering light and I slowly and gently grabbed it in my hand. It stayed dim and eventually faded and my heart began to ache but then it burst! The bright white light filled the darkness around me until I couldn't see anymore of it. It was now...warm and comforting I smiled a bit at the feeling. The small light came up to me in the now lit room and it stopped at my face almost like it was examining me.

"H-hello?" the light said to me in a small voice

I stared at the light with a genuine smile, something I don't think I've done in a long time. I continued to smile at it until I felt something come down my cheek it was...a tear.

"Hey...don't cry we are...friends now...right?"

I responded by nodding my head as I began to cry more, out of pure happiness.

"That's good we will be together forever got it you wont ever be alone again."

I don't know why but as the small spark said that I thought I saw a small smile of its own. I then decided it was my turn to say something at least one thing.

"Thank you I'm glad...glad I now have you as a friend."

"I'm glad too."

The light slowly crept its way into my chest as I felt a warming comfort fill my body instantly I was really happy I don't know why.

"Together huh? If you can hear me...my name is Hato"

As I said that it all began to fade into black meaning that I must be waking up I had a ton of questions...but I feel they will be answered soon. I began to wake up with that dream now replaying in my mind.

"A friend huh?"


	3. Feelings in your heart

I woke up in my bed in nothing but my white shirt and shorts.

"Huh...that dream again eh?"

I looked outside my window to see it was morning.

"Ugh morning...perfect..."

I walked my way downstairs and just got some jelly on toast and was about to head out the door until I felt someone's shoulder on my hand.

"Now where do you think your going Hato?"

"Oh grandpa its you."

Kenja Honoo or grandpa as he wanted me to call him was a tall man with shaggy white hair that went behind his neck, deep blue eyes, and pale skin. He was wearing a simple black cloak that I couldn't see past so I didn't see what he was wearing underneath.

"Grandpa? Why are you wearing that?"

"It's nothing my dear boy *cough* I will be just going out for a bit I wont be too long."

"Umm...ok then well I was planning on going around town for a bit so I'll be seeing you off."

We both walked outside of the house and I was about to turn around to tell him bye but he was already gone. I shrugged it off and decided to take a walk down the road.

"What could he be doing this time..."

**(Flashback)(Kenja's POV (grandpa))**

**I remember when I first met that boy he was...a husk of sorts. He looked around 8 at the time and would constantly stare at the sky with no emotion at all every morning and I continued to wonder who his parents were and where they were. Until one day when I took a walk late at night to see him on the ground staring at the sky again. Where were his parents at a time like this, why was he even outside at all it was freezing and snowing too!**

**"Hey boy are you ok? Where are your parents?"**

**He turned to me with those dull, dead eyes and simply tilted his head showing his confusion at my statement.**

**"Par...ents?"**

**"Uh oh...why are you outside its freezing!"**

**"I...don't feel cold...I...don't feel anything..."**

**"Don't feel anything?"**

**The boy gave a simple nod. I broke my heart seeing anyone like this and it seems like he was an orphan too which made my heart ache more. Without another though I picked up the boy and brought him home with me and when I tried to talk to him normally and ask him why he was out there he would just give a distant stare so I decided he would stay with me until I figured out what to do with him. The next morning he did a complete 180 and he was hyper and adventurous always giving off a radiant smile. That smile warmed my heart in a way I didn't think was possible.**

**"Hey grandpa are we going to go somewhere today!?"**

**Grandpa huh?**

**"Yes but first...we need to give you a name don't we?" I said as I ruffled his hair.**

**"A name but why do I need that?"**

**"A name is like what people will call you it is basically what people will need to tell you from others your name is special to you."**

**"Oh so what is my name?"**

**"Hmmm...your name shall be Hato, Hato Akarui."**

**Hato not gleamed at me with a genuine smile **

**"Thank you grandpa I like my new name."**

**"Now then Hato how about we go to the amusement park?"**

**"What is that?"**

**"Oh you'll find out soon enough. *chuckle*"**

* * *

(Back to Hato's POV)

I rode my way down the street on my skateboard and I ended up at the struggle arena. I walked down and picked up a foam sword that had a guard on it. I remember when I played this with grandpa they where foam but they hurt like hell! Man I remember how much we played this a few years back I went into a tournament too but I didn't win but I got 3rd place though but got me into it more and after that I got better and better, I cant wait for this years championship. I took a few swings with it and was about to walk away until something clouded my vision for a split second sadly I couldn't tell what it was. I turned around to see if it was behind me nothing there either.

"What the..."

Right before I started to get on my way everything suddenly became covered in shadow.

"H-hey! what the heck is going on!?"

I peered into the dark void in front of me...why did this seem so...familiar? Two sets of yellow eyes stared at me from the dark just staring as if there was no thought in its mind. It was unnerving just looking at this thing in this silence. Then it slowly stood up to reveal...another me!? It was a complete mirror image but completely black with piercing yellow eyes. It gave a low growl as it gave its now frightening death glare. We stood there for what felt like hours until it lunged at me pinning me to the ground as it raised its hand swiping me across the face leaving a small mark on it but...there we no blood...there was only a grey light that shone through the scar. I don't know what is happening but I feel like if this goes on I wont have a chance to find out. I kick it off my body as it did a barrel roll and sprinted right back on all fours but I was ready this time and I swung my fist at it hitting in straight in the face and making it hit the floor with a loud thud. It seemed unfazed as it slowly crept its way back up.

"Why do you resist?"

Wait...this thing can talk?

"What?"

"WHY DO YOU RESIST YOUR OWN DARKNESS IN YOUR HEART!"

"..."

"WHY WONT YOU ACCEPT ME AFTER ALL THAT HAS HAPPENED WHY DO YOU STILL RESIST!?"

"After what happened?"

I suddenly had a massive headache as I saw images fill my mind as as quickly as they came they left.

"W-what was that?"

The monster lunged at me again and this time it got on top of me and punched me in the cheek and it continued to do so while exclaiming "Why?" I don't know why but each hit didn't hurt me physically but...instead it felt like he was hitting my heart and I begun to cry out of sadness...why...why am I crying? The shadow then stopped and got off of me as is slumped its way into the darkness and I saw a single tear fall off its face. I walked away out of view with on last word.

"...why?"

That same word echoed through the void as I found myself in my bed. I found myself crying even though I wasn't sad, I wasn't angry, I wasn't anything I was just..._**BLANK...**_

* * *

**Whelp**** there is the first chapter I guess I'll be doing more in the future so stay tuned :D Make sure to give me some proper criticism too so u can tell me what i'm doing good or bad so I can do better for you guys until next time signing off *Boop!***


End file.
